Kuramas Party!
by Jenni0889
Summary: Kuramas mother goes away, she said no parties. When Yusuke stops by he gets ideas. He calls people, brings drinks, and gets loud music, but will Kurama let it all happen?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm watching my fathers house this weekend and HAD just about nothing to do. So they told me... well they never said I COULDN'T have a party but they told me... well they said I COULD have somsone over... but usually when a teenager watches a house they throw parties right? So I was inspired and here is my newest fic...

* * *

Shuichi lead his mother to the door, he set down her bag and looked at her. "Are you sure you can handle everything Shuichi?" Kuramas mother was leaving for a couple of days on Business and she had asked him to watch the house. Gladly to get a few days to himself, just to rest and read, he accepted.

"Yes mother, it will all be just fine I promise." He said, prodding her out the door. Not really wanting her to leave, but he was more than capable of making sure the house was ok. Its not like it was going to burn down or anything. "Your going to be late mother, you better get going."

She was now out the door and Kurama was standing in the doorway. "Emergency numbers are by the phone, if you need anything just call ok? I'll be sure to check in now and then, and no parties, ok Shuichi?"

Kurama looked drawn back. "Why Mother, am I the type of teenager to throw parties?" Kurama was a straight (HAHA straight… yeah right, the only thing straight as his grades) A student, and has never done anything wrong. Maybe in his MUCH earlier years he would have throw a party, oh who is he kidding, he would HAVE to have a party, being Youko and all… but now was a little different, he wasn't going to let his mother down.

His mother smiled at him faintly. "I know, my perfect child of mine, you would never." She picked up her bag and said, "Then I guess I have nothing to worry about." Kissing Shuichi on the cheek she went to the car, her son closed the door behind him and followed her to see her off.

"That's right. You have nothing to worry about." Said Kurama, holding back a smirk from remember his days as Youko. All the wild parties he had thrown. The dancing, the drinking, the sex, how does he ever survive with out it?

His mother got in the car and started it. Kurama walked over to the window while his mother was rolling it down. "I trust you Shuichi, you've never let me down before."

Kurama smiled and patted the top of the car twice. "Goodbye mother, have a good trip." She put the car in reverse and pulled out of their drive way. Putting it in drive she waved out the window and went down the road, Kurama waved back.

Once his mothers car was out of sight, he turned to go back inside. "Hey Kurama!" Yelled a familiar voice. Yusuke was running toward him holding two large bags. "Who where you waving to?" He asked, caught up to Kurama and now standing next to him. Yusuke set down the bags in the grass.

"My mother." Kurama answered. "She's going away on a business trip for a few days and I'm watching the house." Yusuke house lit up.

"Gone for a couple days huh? Well what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I thought I might read or maybe write something. I would clean the house for mother, but its already spot less, so that would be pointless."

His eyes gazed out into space as if day dreaming, no longer listening to the Youko. Kurama looked in the direction he was and saw nothing, out of curiosity he asked, "Yusuke what are you looking at?"

"Hum?" Yusuke snapped back to reality. "Oh nothing." He looked up at the sky. "Do you know what time it is?" Kurama looked at his watch.

"Its about 6:00pm. Why do you ask? Are you late for something?" Yusuke picked up his bags and started walking into Kuramas house.

"You don't mind if I use your phone do ya?" He set his bags down my the door inside the house, and went into the kitchen. Kurama was a little confused of Yusukes sudden barge into his house when he was outside…

The fox went into his house and found where Yusuke was. "Um no, I don't mind. Go ahead." But Yusuke was already on the phone with someone. Kurama thought he would give Yusuke some privacy so he went into his living room.

Taking a seat on the couch, he reached over for a magazine and started looking at it just to past the time. "Hell yeah!" He heard Yusuke yell. What could he be talking about in there? He heard him say bye to the person then make another phone call, and another, and another. After several minuets of trying not to listen to Yusuke talk, the phone user finally came into the room. "Hey."

Yusuke sat down one cushion next to Kurama and smiled. (they where one cushion apart) "Who where you calling Yusuke?" His friend smiled even bigger and turned to him, one leg now bent and on the couch, his back resting against the arm rest of the couch.

"Just a few friends, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan."

"You can call Botan?"

"She got a cell phone."

"Oh." Why wasn't he told of her phone number then?

Yusuke got up and looked around the house, opening cabinets, drawers, and things. "Yo Kurama! Ya got a CD player?" Asked the energy filled detective.

"Yeah, in here." He stood from the couch, setting the magazine down, and went over to the entertainment center, made of dark maple. He opened it to reveal a large screen T.V. and a CD, casket tape, and record player surrounded by very large speakers.

"Holly hell." Said Yusuke, awed by the impressive display. "I had no idea you had stuff like this… is it all hooked up?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes it is. It was my fathers. Mother wanted to sell it but decided otherwise." He picked up the remote off the top of the CD player and handed it to Yusuke.

The detective pressed a button on the remote and a loud blasting of sound erupted from the speakers making him jump. Kurama was naturally calm as the loud music roared threw out his house. "AWSOME!" Yelled Yusuke. "This is so going to kick ass for the party!"

"Party?" Asked Kurama, overhearing words Yusuke didn't mean for this ears.

"Oops." Yusuke smiled at Kurama who took the remote and turned off the music.

"What party Yusuke?" Asked Kurama, demanding an answer.

"The party that's going to be throw here!" Kuramas door bell rang. "Right about now." Yusuke went over to the door to answer it. "You should turn back on the music man, it was so cool!"

Kurama was getting aggravated. "Yusuke get back here!" He was not supposed to have a party! He told his mother he wouldn't… well… not technically.

* * *

Allright! Thats it. I need at least 5-10 reviews and if I don't put another chapie up before 10 then you can all shoot me ok? ;) Tell me what you think?

Will Kurama have to party or be a mommys boy?


	2. Chapter 2

Dear dark angel-justice,

KURAMA AND BOTAN! ARE YOU NUTZO?

EWWWWW That's just WRONG EWWWWW Its Kurama and Hiei, or Kurama and Julie!... well maybe not Kurama and Julie… but still! and EWWWWW! 

Oh and...guys so… shoot me. I have 11 reviews and still no update. (said I would do it at 10)Well school has started for me and a few other personal problems which are SLOWLY fixing themselves… sighs

But just for you fans…. Here ya go

* * *

"Do ya always do what your mommy told ya to?" Asked Yusuke, slipping away to the door.

"No not always." Kurama ran to Yusuke who was now at the front door. "No Yusuke! Don't let them…" Yusuke opened the door, and as if an anime show (well it is) a swarm of people ran inside the house always leaving one little person behind who scurried in. Suddenly the music blasted, they heard something crash, someone yell something… nasty, and then finally people who Kurama actually KNEW was at the door. "… in… Oh Hi Botan, Keiko and Koenma…"

Yusuke frowned looking out the door. "Where's Kuwabara? Hes always good for a laugh at a party, plus I got drinks!"

In the distance he could see a person holding two bags and running… sound familiar? The figure got closer till Yusuke saw who it was. "Kuwabara! I thought you wouldn't come!"

The red head had finally made it to the door; he set the bags down and caught his breath. "I…. bought… more… alcohol."

"No alcohol!" Yelled Kurama, who long ago LOVED to drink. What he wouldn't give just to bring a glass of old aged wine to his lips… He shook his head. None of that.

Kurama turned to face Yusuke… "Yusuke, please get that stuff out of my mothers house now."

…But Yusuke was already in the middle of the dancing crowd in Kuramas living room holding some type of bottle and passing it around with a big smile on his face. "Come on! It tastes good!" (great would be a better word… and I don't want ya'll to think I didn't know that, but this IS Yusuke…)

"Hey! Save some for me Yusuke!" Yelled Kuwabara, who finally caught his breath and realized that one of his bottles where gone. He looked down at his feet and realized he had three more. He picked them up, handed one to Kurama and the other to some random person he didn't know and went to try and get to Yusuke with one for himself.

"Come on Kurama." Said Botan (this is for the person who thinks Botan and Kurama should be together… EWWWW) she said, taking the bottle from his hand and then grabbing his wrist and leading him to where everyone was dancing.

She opened the bottle and took and long gulp, the affects from the alcohol taking change quickly. She started to dance as Kurama just stood there, looking around and wondering how to get everyone out of the house.

He could get the hose, or maybe, if he HAD to, he could get a plant or something and use that… or…

"Come on Kurama, tee hee! Dance with me… plllleassseeee!" She begged, taking another drink and then leaning on Kuramas arm. "Dance Kurama, come on, mooovvvveee." Botan danced, she worked her back and moved her hips, leaving her feet on the ground.

Then she went closer to Kurama and put her hands around him. "Come on Foxy Boy, dance with me." She started to move again, her body brushing up against Kuramas.

The "Foxy Boy" stopped her from dancing and took her hands off him. "I'm sorry Botan, but I think you've had a bit much to drink." You need a better tolerance… he thought. Kurama took the bottle from her and she made a groaning sound.

"You're a party pooper Kurama. What happened to Youko huh? I heard he liked to PAR-TAY!" She stuck out her tongue at Kurama and went into the crowd to dance.

Youko? What Kurama wouldn't give to be Youko again? All the things he could do, the things he didn't have to hold back, the fun he could have, and all the studying he wouldn't need to do.

Kurama sighed. No point in dwelling in the past.

Kurama went into the crowd and found Yusuke and Kuwabara dancing… together? Kurama stood there, shocked at what he was seeing.

After several seconds of wondering WHY he came thought that they both must be drunk or at least a little too buzzed.

The two boys each had their own bottle with them and where drinking with every four beets of the song. One hand on the bottle and the other either on the shoulder or hip or the other, dancing.

…Weird.

Kurama moved to the music player. Threw the crowd of people he was getting squished and had to really reach threw them to try and reach the power buttom for the music player. "All most." The fox reached until he finally pushed it.

When he did the music stopped and he heard everyone say "Awww." or "Turn it back on!" and even "What the fuck?"

Kurama waited till everyone was quite and then yelled. "The party is over! Please leave now."

Several people actually did turn to leave until Yusuke came up to Kurama. "No its not!" He yelled and turned back on the music.

"Yusuke! These people are ruining my house! I want them out, and I want you out! The party is over." Kurama turned off the music again, just to have it be turned back on by Kuwabara.

"No its not." He said. "We are having fun, your not going to ruin our fun are ya now?"

"Yeah, remember when you where Youko?"

They had to play the Youko card. He knew what it felt like to be the life of the party, to have everyone want to be with him, to drink and be young.

Kurama sighed and let the music stay one. Just because he was now going to let Yusukes like shindig go on for a bit longer didn't mean he had to stay there.

He went threw the crowd of people and up the stairs to his room.

When he got there he opened the door and saw Keonma and Botan on his bed making out. (Keonma in his teen form) "Ack!" He yelled, almost wanting to puke. "What are you two doing in here?"

Keonma smiled. "What does it look like?" Kurama could tell he had been drinking… the things people do from just a little bit of alcohol…

"Get out!" Yelled Kurama, loosing his temper from all the stress. "Get out now!"

Botan fixed her cloths and took Keonmas hand. She led him to the door. "Allright." She smiled at Kurama when she left. "There has to be another room in this house Keonma, don't worry."

Kurama closed his door behind them. He wanted to scream, to yell, and to almost kill everyone in his house right now. Yusuke and Kuwabara dancing… Botan and Koenma… What was going on?

After a while he cooled down and he could still hear the music from down stairs and one other thing….

A knock on his window.

* * *

I'll give you ONE guess who it is. YA'll wanted him so where he is, now is this going to be yaoi?... MAYBE tell me what you want ok?

Ask and you shall recive... well maybe, but most likly.

15-20 reviews before next so come on baby!


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! 26 Reviews for only two chapters? Thanks so much guys/girls or whatever else you may be. I only go for about five per chapter so I have three times as much as I should!

Thanks so much!

Enjoy. -Josh

* * *

Kurama quickly got off his bed to go to the window with the fire demon crouching outside it and waiting to be let in. The fox quickly opened the window and let Hiei come in. "What are you doing here Hiei?"

"You don't sound as happy to see me fox. Speaking of sounds…" Hiei moved over to Kuramas door and looked at it, as if trying to see threw it.

Kurama plopped down on his bed. "Yusuke decided to throw a party at my house." Hiei closed the door, looked back at Kurama, and then opened it. "Where are you going," Asked the fox.

"To see the party."

"You might not want to."

"Why not?"

"Kuwabara and Yusuke where dancing."

"So?"

"Together."

"…." Hiei was quite. Now that was something he didn't expect to hear. None the less he stepped out the door way. "I'll be right back." Hiei closed the door behind himself.

Has everyone lost their minds? Even Hiei, who is not social, doesn't like humans, and only god knows if he dances… Thought Kurama. They are all corrupt…

Kurama lay down on his side, his back to the door. He heard Hiei walk down the stairs

Corrupt, corrupt, and corrupt.

Maybe Hiei went downstairs to do Kurama a favor and scare everyone out of this house… or his mothers' house. Ah, his mother. He had said he wouldn't throw a party… well he sort of said.

Kurama could hear Yusuke saying something. The only words he caught were "HI!... HAVE…. DRINK!" But Kurama knew Hiei wouldn't drink, he didn't even think Hiei liked alcohol. Why would Hiei go down there in the first place?

Kurama went threw all the possibilities in his mind. Maybe to get them all out, maybe to see Kuwabara drunk, maybe to… no… he wouldn't go down there just to go down there would he? Hiei almost always had a reason for what he does. Perhaps he had a sudden urge to go to a party for once.

Kurama heard someone coming back up the stairs, it must be Hiei, he thought. He heard the person come into his room and close the door behind them. Kuramas was still facing the wall with his back to the door. "Why did you even go down there Hiei?" Asked the fox, one of the few questions he could not figure out.

The music was still blasting downstairs so Hiei must not have broken up the party… oh well…

"Hiei?" Kurama sat up on his bed and turned around to see a slightly swaying Botan instead of a sober Hiei. "May I help you Botan?" He asked, still trying to be his polite self regardless of the situation.

Botan inched closer to Kurama with one small step, while doing so she shook-nodded (saying yes and no at the same time with head movements) her head and plopped on the bed next to him.

"Then what can I do?" He asked.

"Um… You can…" He words where long and slurred. She rested her head on Kuramas shoulder and put her hand on his knee but Kurama moved it away. "You can kiss me."

Shes drunk… still.

Kurama sighed. It was one thing to deal with Botan constant Bingos but this was just purely annoying. "I'm not going to kiss you Botan."

She made a sniffle kind of sound like she was ready to cry. "Pulease?"

"No." He said sternly. Kurama heard someone else coming up the stairs. "Go home Botan, you drunk, get some rest, your not acting like yourself." Then again… maybe she is acting like herself.

Kurama had heard accounts of people that show and tell what they really want and whats wrong when they are drunk. Sometimes they really don't mean it… and others… they do. (Like me, but we don't have to get into that)

This person had to be Hiei. Yes… Kurama recognized his steps. It was Hiei. "Botan, you should get going home. What happened to Keonma?"

"Ah… hes no fun." She said, using her hand and arm to emphases it but almost ended up falling over.

It looked like you where having fun… Thought Kurama. "Regardless," Started Kurama. "As the people who own bars say "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here." He stood up and took her hand. He lead her to his bedroom door and opened it for her to leave.

There was Hiei, standing right at the doorway, looking like he was just about to open it. "Go get some rest Botan."

She sniffled. "So does this mean you're not going to kiss me?" But Hiei was right there. He didn't want to kiss her in for of Hiei, or at all for that matter. She most likely wouldn't leave till he did so…

He sighed. Kurama placed a light kiss on her cheek making her smile and practically skip down the stairs with glee. "Yay-ers! Kurama kissed me!" She ended up tripping down the last four.

Hiei held two glasses of full of champagne and the bottle, he handed one to Kurama and walked inside his room while asking, "What was that?"

Kurama shrugged. "She wouldn't leave." He took a long sip of champagne, drinking almost half his glass and recognizing the taste. "This is my mothers champagne, you took it."

Hiei smiled a little and sat down on Kuramas bed. He thought it was no big deal, once Kuramas little party is over and the house is a mess, would his mother really notice that one bottle of champagne was gone?

Kurama sat down next to him. "Where they still dancing?"

Hiei very slowly took a sip from his glass, trying to shake the memory. "It was one of the most scary things I've ever seen Kurama."

The fox laughed. Yes, indeed, it was very scary. "But you don't dance do you?" He asked the fire demon.

Hiei shook his head while Kurama drank the rest of his drink. Better stop now, he thought, or else I might get a little tipsy. "And where is your beloved mother?" Asked Hiei.

"On a business trip. She'll be back in a few days." Kurama set his glass on his bed side table. Hiei stood, reached over to the bottle of champagne, and was about to pour Kurama some more but Kurama rose up his hand to stop him. "No Hiei. I really don't want to become like them."

Hiei set the bottle back down and kept standing up. "This is your party."

"Not its not."

"Who's is it then?"

"I told you. It's Yusuke. He called all these people, and then they showed up at my house."

"Yes. Your house, your party."

Kurama sighed. There really is not point in talking to Hiei sometimes. He just doesn't understand. Then again, it is his house, and his mother will be back in a couple of days… not tomorrow. So maybe he should sit back and enjoy himself… what did he have to loose?

Kurama uncovered his glass and held it up to Hiei. "Aright, but just one more glass."

Hiei smirked.

* * *

Bum Bum Bum! Dun Dun Dun! La La La! lol What is Hiei up to? Its not as much as a cliff hanger as I usually have but it will do right? Ya still want more? I think I'm going to try and make this into a lemon but I'm not sure... depends on what you want and if Kurama gets drunk... maybe Youko should come to visit... HAHA!

So just 30-35 revies needed and thank you all so much. Sarah and Amber, I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm REALLY sorry that this took me so long, but its not my best chapter, STILL worth reading though!

Enjoy.

* * *

Hiei poured Kurama another glass of champagne. The fox quickly drank it down. Now depending on the year of the alcohol, the pressure that was in the bottle, how much heat and how much cold, and how much fermenting went on, made it potent or not.

Once Kurama finished his second drink he set the empty glass down on his bed side table. Hiei, holding the bottle, would take a sip of his own drink and pour some more into Kuramas glass.

While his thoughts consumed all other senses, Kurama would subconsciously reach over and grab the glass, and start drinking it again thinking he was still on his first glass. This went on a couple of times, Hiei still on his first or second, Kurama on this fifth.

The particular champagne that Hiei was dishing out to Kurama was more potent than a glass of beer but less potent than a glass of whisky, giving you a blood alcohol concentration of 1.0 after just two drinks, Kurama having five…

But Kurama was once a youko, he is still is a youko. This was after the "Beautiful" Sazuka gave him the elixir during the Dark Tournament, which was one of the latest times Kurama had been Youko. His tolerant level might have been higher then, but it sure is a lot less now.

"You know Hiei," started Kurama. The fox being in Human form lasted longer than Hiei thought he would. At least three more drinks till Kurama became… "I've always like you, I have."

Hiei smirked slightly. This he knew, but this is the only way he could get Kurama to admit it. Kurama went on, "Since you found me at school, it was a surprise you know, it was. I was happy though, that I would get to steal again, get that rush again, but I like you Hiei." He stopped for a moment and finished his sixth glass. "I might even love you." Kurama was just going on and on about practically nothing.

Downstairs Hiei heard a loud crash then, "Oh my god Kuwabara! Hahaha! You're so stupid, are you alright?" Yusuke said, but the two demons upstairs paid them no mind.

"Really?" asked Hiei, his voice pretending to be surprised. He sat down on the bed next to Kurama who was sitting up. Hiei reached over Kurama and put his glass down on the nightstand while taking Kuramas and doing the same. "No point in hiding I guess."

"Hiding what?" asked Kurama as if he had completely forgotten what he had just said. Do keep in mind, that Hiei has had two drinks.

Hiei looked at Kurama, thinking if it was worth telling him anything. "You're drunk?" Hiei could tell that Kurama was thinking, after several moments he gave a lazy nod.

Night after night, for several years, Hiei would come to Kuramas window. Sometimes because it was to cold or to hot outside, or because it was raining and Hiei hated to become wet.

But there where always those times when Hiei showed up at Kuramas window for no reason, or any reason that Kurama could come to figure out. Hiei raison d'être being…

"I like you too Kurama," Hiei poured some more champagne in both of their glasses. With a small laugh-ish sound he handed Kurama his glass. "Your won't remember this anyways,"

Kurama looked at Hiei, "Remember what?"

Hiei kissed him. And not just (YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT I JUST SAW! I look out my window and there is a guy driving a tractor, one that you cut grass with, down the street! THAT'S FUNNY... sorry)

Hiei kissed him. And not just any kiss, but a real kiss. Filled with passion and emotion, Hiei hoped it wasn't because he had a couple of drinks; he really cared for Kurama, and wanted to show it. Just thank the lord that Kurama wouldn't remember…

Kurama could feel his body growing hot, the surprise kiss from his friend caught him off guard, not only in the mental way, but his body was in no way ready for what Hiei did next.

During the kiss, Hiei took Kuramas glass out of Kuramas hand and set it down, also setting down his own glass… but spilling it in the process. The champagne landed and splashed in Kuramas hot lap, giving the fox chills like never before.

Kurama gasps when he felt the cold liquid hit him. Hiei apologized… then smiled.

* * *

Yeah... I love me.

Just 35 to 40 reviews till next chapter. and I do this so I know what fics I can update and which ones I should wait on. There really is not point in updating if no one likes it... ya know?


	5. Chapter 5

I adore how many reviews I get and I thank every single one of you from the depths of my… stomach.

If you REALLY want me to update a fic, either tell me in a reveiw that you REALLy want me to update and that I told you to tell me, e-mail me, or go to my board. All in my profile.

Otherwise, I will update at my own pace. THANK YOU!

-Jen

ps: Hehe enjoy.

* * *

Kurama gasps when he felt the cold liquid hit him. Hiei apologized… then smiled. "Hiei! Awww now my pants are all wet!" Kurama cursed.

Loud music blasted from downstairs. Once in a while Hiei could hear the sound of someone crashing into a wall, or some glass like object breaking, then Yusuke's voice laughing louder than anyone elses'.

Hiei couldn't help but have a feint smile. Now his crush will have to take his pants off… Heh.

The fire demon gave Kurama another kiss and as his hands reached from the damp clothing he could feel Kurama give a slight moan.

Hiei undid the button and unzipped the zipper (what else are you meant to do with it? Why do they have zippers anyways?) And he broke the kiss just long enough to take the pants off of Kuramas heals.

Even though the Fox was… drunk, Hiei was still surprised to see that he was butting up no resistance. Maybe it was because part of Kurama wanted this to happen, or maybe it was simply because he was drunk that this was happening.

With Kuramas pants now off, Hiei felt a little left out. So he took off his black top and positioned himself on top of Kurama. The fox was looking at him with half open eyes, almost as if he was about to fall asleep. "Kurama…"

Hiei kissed Kurama once again. Wasting no time he licked Kuramas lips and once possible he forced himself inside Kuramas mouth. The fox tasted just like the wine he was drinking. Was it wine? Ah, Hiei didn't remember.

While kissing Kurama, Hiei started to undo Kuramas shirt. With it half open he slid one of his hands onto Kuramas chest. Hiei played with the pink nipple that his mouth would soon be on.

Breaking the kiss, he sat up on Kurama who raised his hips to try and tell Hiei were he wanted his mouth most. "I'll get there fox." Hiei laughed slightly at how much he will make Kurama want him… though he won't remember.

Is this what I want? Hiei asked himself. Do I want Kurama not to remember my caresses? Would it be so bad if he knew? I know he loves me, he said so, so why can't I…

Hiei shook the thoughts from his mind. Now is not the time for that. Now is time for sex. He kissed Kurama again but this time, not on the mouth.

He rubbed their chests together giving them both an odd, new, fun sensation. Hiei had put his legs in the perfect place so when his body moved, Kuramas groin would feel pressure and heat.

That's what he did. Hiei moved his body up and down, almost to the rhythm to the music downstairs, and made Kurama want him. When Hiei felt that Kurama was ready for him, he made his move.

* * *

TA DA! I know that it is short, but the next one will be one of the best, I promise!

Tell me you love me and that you REALLy want me to update. How about 52 review? sound good? I love you, and this is for you, it really is.

-Jenni


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for it being so short, but enjoy.

* * *

Hiei moved his body up and down, almost to the rhythm to the music downstairs, and made Kurama want him. When Hiei felt that Kurama was ready for him, he made his move.

If there was any cloth between the two there was none left now. Hiei moved himself a top Kurama once more, once again, just, one, little, touch. One little taste… please.

Kurama was obviously not meant to drink… anything. His head moved from pillow side to pillow side. His ears heard and his body felt and his mind relaxed and he enjoyed. Hiei licked his neck and nibbled on his ears. Kurama moaned and squirmed.

The music still blared from down stairs. The occasional shrieking laugh from Yusuke or Kuwabara from each others stupidity could be heard. Then Hiei, with his supreme listening skills, heard someone coming up the stairs.

Damn.

Kurama and Hiei were both naked. They can't see us like this, thought Hiei. He scrapped up his cloths, quickly kissed Kurama, and went to the window. "Hiei? Where are you going?" Asked Kurama, his words slightly slurred.

"I love you." Said Hiei, as he slipped out the window right when a girl opened the door.

"Oh my." She said, as she saw Kurama laying on his bed. Fully aroused and naked. "Oh my my my. I uh..." The girl blushed and looked anywhere but at Kurama. "I'm sorry, I was uh… looking for the…"

(Authors note: I could use a drink)

She looked back the way she came. One of her friends was coming up the stairs, clearly also drunk. "Hey, you, what are you… oh? I see." She smiled a wicked smile. "Well go on, hes handsome. I'll guard the door."

"No, no, no no no." Said the first girl. "I was just looking for the-" Her friend pushed her inside Kuramas bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm not opening it till I know you got laid!" She yelled.

"Oh come on! I was only looking for the bathroom!"

Kurama sat up in bed. "Who are you? Where did Hiei go? Hiei?" Kurama heard the other two spirit detectives run up the stairs.

"Kurama! Kurama! I mean Suichi… AWSOME PARTY!" He banged on the door, and opened it. "Eh? Why are you naked?" Yusuke and Kuwabara stumbled threw the door way.

"Hiei was here." Said Kurama as he started to put cloths on.

"Yeah huh, Hiei. Sure. Then who is this cute little girl?" Asked Kuwabara, who staggered to her. She caught him before he fell over.

"Oh, what did I come up here for?" Then Yusuke remembered. "Ah! All the alcohol I brought is gone, do you have any?"

"Alcohol? For what?" Asked Kurama.

"For the party man…" Said Kuwabara. "Hello? Anyone home? Wow… your pretty."

"Party?" Kurama rubbed his head. "Party! Mother! No parties!" Suddenly coming to his senses, Kurama realized what had been happening.

Wait... so there is a party… so he had been drinking… so was that Hiei?

* * *

So what if Kurama remembers? Sorry it wasn't much of a lemon scene, I'm not really in the mood to write that... sorry sorry.

-Jen

ps: I'll write again when I can get to it. Sorry again. Thankz for the motivation though everyone.


End file.
